


Always and Never

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The viewpoint of this poem is more elvish, if one thinks about it and reads the words, so I can say that it is based on their outlook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Never

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Always  
  
I walk alone  
On this twice shunted land,  
I walk alone.  
  
As the moon waxes and the sun wanes  
I wander through the spray of stars the shine always,  
The wave of eternity breaks upon the shores of life  
And I am there, my heart buried deep in the sands of time,  
When, oh when will Valinor call!  
As one hundred voices shout as one,  
Ten thousand years takes its toll  
On one so sorrowful and so sincere  
The fires of doom are beaten back by  
Lamentations of those who have passed,  
And on the grass of Valinor  
Many will live again.  
I am there, always, wondering.  
Life grows ever weaker, but on the borders of memories  
Of Heaven and Hell,  
Tears upon the wind will heal.  
  
And still I walk alone  
On this twice shunted land,  
I walk alone


End file.
